A 13 year old deal, and A mark on another
by kit.kat.period
Summary: Basically it is a prolougue to the movies and it gives some background when Jack is a new pirate.When He meets Davy Jones and why Cutler Beckett is always saying that him and Jack have left their marks on eachother.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a kind of prologue to the movies. I am writing it to kind of explain Cutler Becket's words when he said"that they(Him and Jack) Have both left their marks, on each other. This story also will explain Jack and Davy Jones original deal. So I hope that every one, likes it and your reviews and advise are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright, sunny morning, and Jack Sparrow had just turned twenty-one. The world was his to explore, and he couldn't wait for the opportunities he could accomplish. He was on Tortuga, the Pirate Run Island of the Caribbean. His Dad had told him that on the morning of Jack's 21st birthday, he would kick him out of the house, and leave him on Tortuga to fend for his self, and get his self a crew and ship. After all, it was a family tradition. So here he was, on his 21st birthday, out on his own and starry eyed at the world around him.

Pirates of all ages were around him. Some were fighting, others trying to impress the girls, but one thing was for sure, they all had a drink in their hands. Jack walked to a near building, trying to avoid the many fighting. Finally he managed to squeeze into a small pub, and he walked over to the bar. The pub was a dimly lit, small building with few people in it. Jack didn't care though, it was nice to get away from the chaos for a moment. A short gruffy man behind the bar asked him," What do ya want?"

Jack breathed in the familiar bitter-sweet aroma of alcohol. His Dad drank everything from ale to whiskey and now that Jack was 21, he could drink. But what to choose?

"Let's try...some Whiskey first." Jack said studiying the drinks.

The gruffy man, grabbed a bottle and poured it into a glass. Then handed it over the counter to an eager Jack. Jack grabbed the glass and took a big gulp, but quickly spit it out, his mouth and throat burning.

"That was a little strong I think." Jack coughed. "Can I just get some...Rum instead?"

Jack's father had always loved Rum. He said that it was a smooth drink with a light taste.

The bartender handed Jack a bottle and walked away, and Jack was alittle more hesitant to try this one as fast as the whiskey. Gingerly, he took a sip of the amber liquid and was immediately impressed. It was just like his father had described! Even better!

He gulped the rest down and ordered another when a man walked into the bar and sat on a stool next to him. He was a man that looked to be in his 40s and in a tone that was almost a growl he told the bartender to get him the usual. Whatever that was. Jack turned back to the bar and in an almost too eager tone said,

"Can I get some more Rum?" The bartender then gave Jack another bottle, and jack started drinking it like there was no tommarrow.

"So you like Rum do yer?" The man next to him asked.

"It's amazing!" Jack said.

"Well careful! That stuff has a kick and before long you won't remember being here at all."

"Well, uh...Thanks good sir. I'll remember that."

"Me name's Barbossa. I just got a ship and a crew to call me own, and am about to leave, but I thought I would come in here first and get one last good drink before I leave. What are you here for?"

"Well, uh my name's Jack. Jack Sparrow, and I'm here becaus eit's my twentyfirst birthday and my Father just kicked me out."

"Ah. The good ole' Pirate tradition. Well I'll be the first to welcome you to such a..._Civilized_ place." He laughed and continued," You got your mark though right?"

"Mark?"

The man called Barbossa grabbed Jacks arm and pulled his sleeve up hard.

"You call yerself a Pirate and you aint got yer mark yet? Come on! We have to take care of that before anyone sees ya."

He Pulled Jack out of the stool and pulled him out the door.

"Erm...Where exactly are we going?" Jack said confused.

"I already told yer. To get yer mark! And I hope you know another newby like yerself to do it fer yer!"

"Why?"

"Cause that's the only way that it can be done! But no worries if you don't! There's bound to be another newby there as well. He will do it for ya if ya's ask probably."

They came to a ship and Jack didn't know what was awaiting him there. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OK!!!!!!! The first chap.! I hope everyone liked it! As always, your reviews and adise is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I hope that everyone liked that 1st chap. and if they didn't, reviews will definately help point me in the right direction!

Disclaimer: I do not own PIrates of the Carribean. But some other really lucky people do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now just go on board and head for the Captain's Quarters. Ask around for another newby and see if he'll give yer your mark. Then in turn, give him his." Barbossa said.

"Well...er, OK." Jack said, alittle confused. He walked on board, and was amazed at all the people on deck.

"Is anyone else here...uh...a newby? He called hesitantly. "Uh, hello? Anyone?"

A few moments passed and a voice came from across the deck, "I am." A man came and walked up to Jack. He was slightly shorter than Jack, and had a slightly cocky look on his face.

"I'm Jack Sparrow mate, and I have no one to give em my...mark I beleive it's called, and I was wondering if you could do it for me."

"So, in turn you would be giving me mine?" The man asked.

"Yep."

"Fine. My name is Beckett. Cutler Beckett."

"Well Mr. Beckett, where do we go to get this here mark?"

"Well I believe we go to the Captain's Quarters."

"Than let's go!" Said Jack, pulling Beckett by the arm. They went into the Captain's Quarters, and a man approached them and said,

"Can I help yer?"

"We need our Marks." SaidBeckett, rubbing his wrist.

"Well yer sure came to the place. why don't yer just sit down at that table there and I'll get you the rod."

"Rod?" Asked Jack, as the man walked away. Jack and Beckett walked over to the table the man had pointed out, and sat down. There was a fireplace with a blazingfire in it next to the table and they both could feel it's warmth as they sat down.The man came back a few moments later hoding a metal rod that had a 'P' shape on the end,in his hands and handed it to Jack.

"There you go.Be careful with that, and carful not to catch the ship on fire."

Jack looked at the rod in his arms and he understood what he was supposed to do with it.

"Where is it supposed to go?" He asked the man.

"On yer arm, where else would it go?"

"Right." Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

I got my first review! Thanx HayleyDepp9449! Now I hope that anyone who reads this will like this one too! And as always, all of your guys reviews and advise is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked Beckett, while twisting the rod in the coals.

Beckett swallowed and said, "Yes, I think so. Just do it fast and quick, but do it right so I don't have to re-do it."

Jack pulled the rod out of the fire and looked for a moment at the glowing red 'P'. Beckett put his arm over the table and as Jack started to move the rod over towards Beckett, as if on cue, the whole crew put their hands up to their ears.

Jack bent down and when he put the rod on Beckett's arm, Beckett let out a piercing yell, and the crew pushed their hands harder to their ears. Jack held it there for a moment, and then took it away and put it back in the coals. When he looked back, he saw where the 'P' had left it's mark.

"Ouch, mate. That looks like it hurts." Jack said to Beckett.

"Really?" Beckett said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"Well now it's your turn, Jack." Beckett said, grabbing the handle of the rod, "Now give me your arm."

"You know what? I don't think that I want the mark anymore,Savvy? I think I'll just be on my way now." With that he turned around and went to take a step forward when a man three times Jack's size appeared and pushed him back at Beckett.

"Sit. " The man said simply."Or I will do it."

Jack winced at the sight of the man and said softly,"No thanks, I think that ole Beckett what's his face, can do it."

Without hesitating, Beckett took the rod and quickly pressed it onto Jack's arm. Jack let out a yelp and quickly took his arm away and cluched his wrist with his good hand. He saw the raw 'P' that was burned into his arm and knew that it was then, that he became a true pirate, and would remain a true pirate for the rest of his life.

Later, Jack was with Barbossa again, and asked him, "So where do I go now?"

"Well, it all be up to you. And I reckon that yo uhad better be prepared, cause, many newbys often get robbed and killed walkin around these areas. So I would watch yer step if I were you."

"Well, I think I'll just go with you. You said you have a ship right?"

"Yes, but who says I'm gonna let you onto it?"

"Er...Me?" Jack said softly.

Barbossa stared, a cold hard stare into Jack's eyes, and finally, after a few moments, said "OK, you can stay on me ship. It takes a strong man to not back down to me stare. And I think that there is somethin about yer that ...I just can't place. So there fore, you'd be welcomed on me crew...For now."

"Well than ok, let's go!" Jack said.

K that is it peoples! Hope u like!


	4. Chapter 4

So I think that people really liked the last chapter because I got loads of positive reviews and am getting lots of hits! Thanx! Believe me! Your reviews affect what and where I go and do with this story, so advise is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

--

It was later that night on the Black Pearl, and everyone was laying in crumpled positions of sleep around the ship. They lay there, occasionally turning and shifting their positions when,

BANG!

Everyone jerked up, some of them pulling out their pistols, and started asking each other what the noise was. Soon, they all quieted down enough to here a man walking on the deck, cursing and muttering to himself as he walked on board. Barbossa charged out of his quarters, his pistol high as he held it, and looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Barbossa finally saw the man after a few moments and walked to him. It was a man who appeared to be slightly drunk, and was walking with a slight limp.

"What are ya doin' here?" Barbossa said with a slight growl to his voice.

"I followed the man that gave me this painful mark." He said slightly slurring his words, and swinging his arm up, showing the 'P', while almost hitting Barbossa in the jaw. Barbossa swung his arm up, and grabbed Beckett's arm, and called,

"Jack!"

Below deck there was a loud crashing sound, as Jack fell out of bed, and then, a few moments later, he answered,"Yes Cap'n!?"

"Come here." Barbossa yelled, rolling his eyes.

Jack came stumbling out on deck, and the effects of the rum were noticeable when he said," Er...You called me?"

"Yes, now do you recognize this man?"

Jack looked at Cutler Beckett and after a few moments said, " You do look really familiar..."

"Do ya know'm or don't ya?" Barbossa said, his patience thinning.

"Er... Yes! He gave me this here...Pirate mark thingy..." Jack said, swinging up his arm.

"And do ya remember h's name?"

"...Beckem...or sumthin like that I think." Jack said, swaying.

"Cutler Beckett." Beckett said, jerking his arm away from Barbossa.

"Yes! That was it. You know this really hurts alot don't ya?" Jack said to Beckett.

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Settle down you two, or I'll have ya both off o' my ship! Now I think that you two have had a little too much to drink and you both need to work on yer hangovers, so Jack! To yer quarters, and Mr. Beckett, are you going to join my crew, or aren't yer."

"Sure, I need to get off of this bloody island anyway." Beckett said with a shrug.

"Then find a place to sleep. We're leavin' at dawn."Barbossa growled as he walked to his quarters."And that go's for the lotta ya!" He continued to the crew, then dissapeared inside and slammed the door.

--

Ok! I hope you all liked it! And I'll get the next one up ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

OK! I am finally updating! (hint hint blondymc360) LOL JKJKJKJK

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't pass it up if I got the opportunity.JKJK

--

It was morning and the crew of the Black Pearl were stirring as they woke. Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters, Jack and Barbossa were conversing over a map that Jack could swear was blank.

"You know that your holding a blank piece of parchment, don't you?" Jack said studying Barbossa carefully.

"No, it's not blank." Barbossa answered simply.

"Than why isn't there anything on it?"

"Because I don't want ya to see it."

"Er...What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"I mean, that this is a special map o' the Carribean. I got's it from one called Tia Dalma. And with this map, if I's is hold'n it, then I's can see it. But if I's not hold'n it, then I can't see it. It's that simple."

"Well...Can I see it?" Jack asked curiously.

"No. I already told yer. If I's wanted ya to see it, then I would have let you hold it. And I don't want you to see it, so I's is hold'n it."

"Ok..." Jack said after a moment.

"I was fear'n that." Barbossa said to himself.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"We have to go back."

"Back, where?"

"To Tia Dalma." Barbossa said looking up from the map. He got up, and started to walk toward the door, and Jack quickly got up and followed him.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"If ya shut up fer a moment, I'll tell yer."Barbossa said, slightly irritated."This map can do many things, Jack. And one of the many things that it can do, is if I'm wanted or needed somewhere, it tells me and only shows the spot I's needed at until I go there."

"So that's what we're doing now?"

"Yes."

"And, where might that be?" Jack asked.

"Back to Tia Dalma's Isle."

"Ok," Jack said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get the crew in gear, take charge and get us out of port. the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get where we need's to go."

"And where would that be?" Jack asked hoping to get lucky.

"I's already told yer! I'm not tell'n ya! Go get the crew ready! Now!"

"OK, OK! I'm going!" Jack said as he headed on deck.

--

OK! i hope that everyone liked this one! I'm not sure how good it is, but if I need to improve ur advise and comments are seriously appreciated! Hope ya like! : )


	6. Chapter 6

im just going to jump right into this one, and see how it goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC

--

"Ok, lads! Time to get your butts in gear and head out! I'm not exactly sure where we are going, but Barbossa says it's time to leave so tighten the mast lines! Secure the dinghy! Just get up and do something!" Jack said excited.

"But, sir! Bootstrap isn't back yet! He's still on Tortuga!" A man said, coming up to Jack. Jack noticed that the man only had one eye, and in the place of the other, there was a wooden one.

"Bootstrap, ay?" Jack said, trying to remember if he knew him or not. "Where was he supposed to be?"

"Well," The man said, getting closer to Jack's face, "Don't tel the Captain, but he had a date last night... With a Woman. I's heard him bragging 'bout it with one of the merchants, and getting fancied up for it."

"Was he now? Well Mr...Er.." Jack said, trying not to stare at the eye.

"Ragetti, sir. What do you want me to do about Bootstrap?"

"I'll take care of it." Jack stated, conceded. He then, walked off of the ship and onto the harbor. "Where am I supposed to find a man I don't even know?" Jack said to himself. He took anoother couple of steps when a man walked up to him with a girl under his arm. He looked drunk and sheepish at the same time and when he saw Jack, he ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug. Jack pushed the man off of him, and asked " What are you doing mate?"

"Well," The man started,"Me and my girl here, have great news to share with the whole world!" As he said that, he threw up his arms in triumph and just about fell over.

"What is that, lad?"

"We," The man said, gesturing to himself and the Woman,"Are going to have a child!" When He finished, the Woman burst out in happy squeals, and Jack took a step back for fear of injury.

"Well, that's great news mate, but I am in kindof a hurry, so if you would excuse me, I need to find someone."

"Well, who is it? I know just about every sailor on this island!" The man said, proud of himself.

"A man named, Er...Bootstrap. Savvy?"

"I'm Bootstrap! Do I know you though?"

"Well, no. I am new to the crew, and Captain Barbossa wants you. We are leaving and he says he wants everyone on board. Now."

"Oh! Yes sir than!" The man said, then continued to his wife, "I'll be back soon! I'm going to come back and we can both take care of our child!"

"Ok, dear!...But Bill...if I should have the child before you get back, what should I name it?"

"Well, if it is a girl, then I think that you should name her after you...and if it is a boy...Call him William."

"Ok, I will. Oh, and Bill?"

"What?"

"I love you. No matter what happens."

"I love you too." He said softly. He then pulled her into a long hug, which after a few minutes Jack felt that he had to interrupt.

"Uh, Lads? I'm terribly sorrry to interrupt this...Sentimental moment, but we do have to go."

Bootstrap let his wife go, and after a long moment said,"Ok." And slowly headed up to the ship. Jack turned to Bottsrap's wife and said,

"I truly am sorry, Luv." And with that, he headed up onto the ship.

Jack went down to the Captain's Quarters, and told Barbossa,"All man accounted for, Cap'n!"

"Good. Then let's get outta here." Barbossa said.

-- --

Ok! I hope you liked that one! I'm sorry if it wasn;t the greatest, and as always, your advise and reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok! Sorry it's been awhile since i have updated, but i had soooooo much to do here at school!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Black Pearl sailed smoothly as it left port. Jack walked up to the railing and was excited to see how his first Pirate adventure would turn out.A few moments passed and Barbossa walked up beside him and asked,

"We will get to Tia Dalma's Isle in about three days if the weathers good and we don't run into any trouble."

"Ok," Jack replied.

"Jack, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, when we get to Tia Dalma, I need you to keep your wit's about yer. She is a mystical being with some very...Interesting Qualities."

"Like what?"

"Well, Er, don't tell the rest of the crew, but she ain't exactly human."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sea Goddess Calypso?"

"Well, naturally."

"Well many years ago, the thirteen Pirate Lords captured Calypso, and bond her into human form. Tia Dalma is Calypso."

"Really? That's really interesting." Jack said, pondering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed smoothly and so did the day after that. The Black Pearl finally reached an Island and once docked, Barbossa took a dinghy with Jack, Bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti. The rest of the crew was to stay and gaurd the ship. They rowed up a lone river, and finally, after about forty five minutes, they came to a lone hut in the middle of the dense Jungle. Barbossa got out of the ship and told the rest of them to follow him up the tall ladder leading to the door of the hut. Once, there, Barbossa gently opened the door and walked inside. Jack followed him apprehensively and saw a dark-skinned woman crouched over a table in the middle of a large room that seemed to take up most of the hut. She was dressed in what appered to be animal skins, and had dreadlocks in her hair.

"Tia Dalma." Barbossa said, walking up to her, "You called?"

"Barbossa. It is time."

"Time for what exactly?"

"Time to be called a Pirate Lord."

"What?"

"You and someone you have just recruted. A mister Jack Sparrow."

"What? Me? Why me?" Jack asked confused.

"You are a Pirate Lord. You were chosen when you were born and will now take your place as one of the few Pirate Lords."

"Er...Okay." Jack said slowly, "And what do I exactly have to do being a...Pirate Lord?"

"Both you and Barbossa will guard the seas. You will do it along side of the other 11 Pirate Lords. Do you understand?"

"Er...Yes. But what if we don't know where to go? To... Uh...Portect the seas?"

"Well..." She turned around and walked to another smaller room in the hut. They could hear her moving things around in what seemed like an attempt to find something. She finally came back after a few moments carrying a small compass. "Does this interest you?" She asked.

"Well...Yes. I guess." He said, studying the compass.

"Well, if you want it, what do you have to trade?" She said, moving closer to him.

"Well...What do you want?" He asked, clueless.

"I think that you could probably guess."

"Oh no you two. Not here do you understand?" Barbossa said, interjecting.

""Fine." Tia Dalma said flatly. "You come back soon Jack Sparrow. But for now. Take this." She slid the compass into his hand slowly. "You still owe me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! This is probably thew last chap for awhile! I am not going to be around a computer all summer! so i porbably wont update untill september! Sorry!-Jacklin


End file.
